Hyuuga Clan
"Rise Above The Rest" The Hyuuga ("Place in the Sun") clan is an ancient clan based in the Empire of Akino. Their notoriety and prowess stretches far and wide, leading others to both praise and covet their abilities. The earliest written records of the clan date back to the primitive stages of shinobi culture — a testament to their rich and endurant culture. Traits * Wielders of the Byakugan "White Eye", which grants a 360º field of vision, a visual range of 40 (max.) meters, the ability to see through solid objects, and the ability to see chakra, its flow, and the circulation system of the body with great detail. * Bearers of the Curse Mark A seal branded onto all branch family members by the main family. The main purpose is to seal the Byakugan at death, so that its secrets never fall into the hands of the enemy The secondary purpose is to control the branch house members, as it can be activated at will by a main family member to destroy the wearer's brain cells. * Users of the Gentle Fist A form of taijutsu used by members of the Hyuuga clan. By attacking the body's chakra pathway system, damage can be done to internal organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. The Hyuuga also employ a host of secret techniques to augment their taijutsu, provide a nearly absolute defense, and compensate for their inherent lack of ranged abilities. * Unique Appearance Since the beginning, the Hyuuga have also had a rather distinct appearance. All members, even those with only one Hyuuga parent, have been born with dark hair and the Byakugan. This gives the noticeable trait of white eyes slight tint of lavender, and as such the Hyuuga have also stood out.i History The history of the Hyuuga clan is one which is stained by war and bloodshed, yet also of a people who keep fighting despite the losses that have taken. The Lost History Unknown to Most The Hyuuga were originally members of a long-lost monastery, following the belief of Tian, the physical embodiment of heaven itself. A small sect of the monks in this monastery had a unique trait, white eyes which could see all. The chakra within one's body, through solid objects, and even all around themselves. This sect, containing three different families, found themselves drifting away from the rest of their peers. Seeing themselves as descendants of Tian, as opposed to following his teachings as much of the others in the monastery did. Eventually, tensions between these two factions reached a critical point. Their differing ideals could no longer coexist, as the monks began to see the others, now dubbed the "Hyuuga", as heretical. Fighting broke out, and the Hyuuga used their clear advantage to completely annihilate their former brothers and sisters. After this point, the Hyuuga went out into the world and carved their own place in society. For some time afterward the Hyuuga clan grew quite powerful, claiming a rather decent amount of lands for their themselves. However, peace would not last. Sometime during the warring clans period, members of the Hyuuga began questioning their teachings. Wondering if perhaps, they were not descendants of Tian. For surely he would have given more of a sign if they truly were his descendants. Instead, a belief began to take root that the Hyuuga were simply Tian's chosen and blessed by Heaven himself. Naturally, there were those who refused this new sentiment. Opting instead to stick with their old beliefs. Once again tensions rose, and it seemed more bloodshed was on the horizon. However, the two sides came to an agreement. Those following the old ways left the clan, returning to their old monastery and restoring it. Living out their lives in isolation, and away from the Hyuuga, calling themselves the Cult of Truth. On the night of their departure, the cult stole a selection of important texts, including those which revealed the location of their new home. The Hyuuga decided to destroy the evidence of the cult, leaving them to simply become another legend that many doubted the truth of. To this day, the cult has evaded detection. Though rumors that the cult still watches the Hyuuga persist, waiting to see when their relatives are ready for the ancient knowledge... Known History The years of the Warring Clans were not kind to the Hyuuga. Despite their prowess in battle, they were simply outnumbered by the enemies all around. One by one, their strongholds, shrines, and temples throughout the Land of Fire were destroyed. During these times, one particular conflict for the Hyuuga stood out. Their neighbors, the Hanta Clan, sent a group to establish diplomatic ties with the Hyuuga. During the group's stay, tensions were rather high. As the two clans had several skirmishes in years previous. It is unknown precisely what happened, but a fight broke out. But the group sent by the Hanta were involved in a heavy brawl. Several Hyuuga and most of the Hanta group perished in this vicious battle. As order was established, it was discovered that Hyuuga's heir was among the dead. The weapon which had ended his life strikingly similar to that which the lone Hanta survivor had on his person. Without so much as a trial, the Hyuuga executed this man for an assassin. Then burned the bodies so the Hanta would have nothing to bury. What followed can only be described as chaos. Both sides marched to war, demanding the other repent for their perceived crimes. After nearly three years of bloody battle, the two had fought themselves to a standstill. It had become a battle of attrition with a force that had more numbers than the Hyuuga. As such, the leader at the time decided to sue for peace. Feeling his clan's survival to be more important than their wounded pride. In doing so, he was forced to give the Hanta a large chunk of land. However, the Hyuuga had survived the ordeal. In the coming years, the Hyuuga would focus on strengthening themselves once more. Eventually, the Hyuuga threw their hat in with the village of Konohagakure. Quickly becoming a cornerstone of the Military Forces in the village. For a while, the Hyuuga enjoyed great prosperity in their position within the village and other affairs. Though it would not remain this way forever. The Hyuuga's view of themselves proved to make the clan rather isolationist in matters, and thus not doing any favors in their reputation among other clans. Despite this, the Hyuuga found themselves to be very outspoken in certain aspects of the running of the village. Such as when the Hanta were allowed to join the village, something the Hyuuga took as a personal slight towards themselves. Further isolating themselves, the Hyuuga didn't attempt to make any new relations with the other clans, beyond trying to keep things civil within the village. As time went on, a member of the Rīdā family by the name of Hideyori would rise to become the clan leader. His paranoid nature led to the Hyuuga name losing much of the prestige it had once held. He zealously opposed the Empress in any political matter and even found himself at odds with other Hyuuga on the matter. As time went on, his actions only became more out of control. Even kicking out members because of suspicion that they were working against the clan. Though his reign would not last much longer. Passing away overnight, Hideyori left his position to a young man by the name of Hiraku Hyuuga. Hiraku has enjoyed a brief reign, having been chosen by the elders to take the position, and has been outspoken about trying to change the way the Hyuuga are seen in the village. One of the first actions he did to see to this, was bring his adopted little sister, Tomiko Hyuuga, back from being exiled by Hideyori. Members * Rīdā ** Masami Hyuuga * Hidarite ** Kyoi Hyuuga ** Tomiko Hyuuga ** Hiraku Hyuuga (Deceased) * Migite ** Hideki Hyuuga (Deceased) ** Hiroyasu Hyuuga ** Tajima Hyuuga ** Shiori Hyuuga ** Tadao Hyuuga Upon marriage the person who is not a Hyuuga will generally take up the name Hyuuga, be it man or woman. Families The Hyuuga are made up of three distinct 'Families', which are more akin to factions. The three families; Rīdā, Migite, and Hidarite are each unrelated by blood to each other. They are bound together by the belief in the traditions of old, and being Tian's chosen. Rīdā: The Rīdā are most commonly referred to as the "Main Branch" of the Hyuuga. For as long as their history details, the Rīdā have reigned over the other two families, using their curse mark to assert their will. Recent events have seen this branch all but wiped out and for the first time no longer the leaders of the Hyuuga. Migite: The Migite are the larger of the two side-branch families. The Migite represent the 'Right Hands' of the Rīdā, though this usually just means that the Migite make up the majority of the fighters in the Hyuuga. This family is where a majority of the Shinobi and various other militant forces of the clan come from, including those in the Rook. Hidarite: The Hidarite are the smaller of the two side-branch families. The Hidarite represent the 'Left Hands' of the Rīdā, though this usually just means that the Hidarite make up the majority of the servants in the Hyuuga. This family is where a majority of the servants, maids, smiths, and other general members come from. The Hidarite also now boast being the head family, as this is the branch that Hiraku Hyuuga was born into. Succession Traditionally, the Head Family of the Hyuuga are the only members of the clan which were eligible for succession. Leaders of the clan are chosen via heirs of the current leader. Usually, it falls to the oldest of their children, but in the event of not having children, the current leader may designate an heir. In this event, chosen representatives may vote to ratify this heir. The heir may challenge this vote once, with the elders of the clan choosing whether to follow the heir or the candidate chosen by the representatives. Subgroups Elders The old and experienced of the clan, having survived decades of warfare and active service and seen the clan at its most vulnerable. Their main responsibility is to help govern the clan alongside the leader and ensure all decisions are made with the best interest of the clan in mind. Gold and Silver The Gold and Silver are the two chief protectors and champions of the clan, essentially generals, appointed by the elders for their skill and resourcefulness. Ruthless and precise in all matters shinobi, they have vowed to defend life and honor of the clan (and leader) against any and all threats. Silver is responsible for the shadowy side of the operation, while Gold handles surface matters. As such, Silver is usually selected from the ranks of Rook while Gold from the Jounin of the clan. Rook A network of spies and assassins, Rook is tasked with safe keeping the secrets of the Hyuuga, eliminating dissenters and perceived threats, and sundry other covert functions. Focused on movement techniques and a blade-like application of the Gentle Fist, Rook operatives are quick to dispatch their targets and disappear unseen and untraceable. Rook is commanded by two lieutenants, the clan leader, the elders, and partially the Gold. Techniques Gentle Fist The fighting style created and primarily used by the wielders of the Byakugan and the associated techniques. These techniques include: * Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven * Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms * Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher * Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm * Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists * Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body * Gentle Fist: Tenketsu Needle Most of these techniques and other secret techniques are stored in the Clan leader's vaults. While rumors hang that some ancient techniques remain lost even to those who lead the clan... Traditions The Hyuuga clan is a prideful clan, which often times can lead to arrogance. They take pride in being a Hyuuga and their possession of the Byakugan. The traditions they have a close tie with their pride and their religion. The Hyuuga like to look back at their past and celebrate it. Tiāntángism The Hyuuga culture is heavily based in their faith, called Tiāntángism. It is believed by the Hyuuga that they were chosen of Tiān, the embodiment of heaven. This of course resulted in the Byakugan being gifted to their people and their souls going to become one with Tiān when they pass. As such, there is an element of Ancestor Worship among the Hyuuga. Children are raised to always honor their ancestors, and through them Tiān, as it was the ancestors and Tiān who brought them to the path they are on now. Performing anything less than their best will bring about shame on your ancestors. Doing such is seen as one of the worst fates for a Hyuuga, some even seeing it as worse than death. One who has shamed themselves in such a way will be basically ostracized from society until they have redeemed themselves. Outsiders would see these beliefs in action at any festivals the Hyuuga host throughout the year, all of which are centered around Tiān, ancestors, or their past. The Hyuuga are very stubborn about their beliefs, as they are a strong sense of pride to those within the clan. Belief in the Sage The Hyuuga, like many other clans in the land of Fire, are of the belief that the Sage of the Six Paths existed and brought the shinobi arts into the worlds. For them, the Sage is something akin to a holy figure, a descendant of Tian. They see him as the beginnings of their greatness, he who gifted them the mighty Byakugan from lord Tian. He brought them something they could fight with, he brought them something they could conquer with and become something more than just a clan. Since their belief is as such they view clans who do not share this belief as lower. Apparently, they were so stupid as to forget who started it all. Tàiyīn Calendar While the Hyuuga use the common calendar like most others, they still honor their festivals according to the old Tàiyīn calendar of their ancestors. This calendar is based off astronomical phenomena, mostly relying on the lunar cycle overhead. The first day of this calendar is on the new moon between 21 January and 20 February. There are approximately three solar terms, based off the sun, within a month according to this calendar and all months begin on the new moon. The Tàiyīn New Year The Tàiyīn New Year is a major holiday for the Hyuuga, as it is a time to honor Tian and their Ancestors while also starting anew for the coming year. This holiday begins on the last day of the year at sundown, then lasts until the eleventh day of the New Year. Each of the twelve sixteen days of the holiday is marked with a different for festival or celebration than the others. Traditionally, these festivities are kept a more private affair within the walls of the compound. Day One: Starting at sundown on the last day of the year, the first day of the Tàiyīn New Year is dedicated to the reunion of families. Annual reunion dinners are had with one's extended family, serving more traditional delicacies such as Jiaozi or Nian gao. As it nears midnight, many families will head to the temple of Tian to offer prayers for a prosperous New Year and to light the first incense of the New Year. Day Two: The second day of the celebration is for the welcoming of Tian into the New Year. Most spend this day almost entirely outdoors, embracing the first sun of the year, something which brings good fortune. Feuds between family members and friends are put to rest for this day, so all may welcome the New Year in harmony. On this day, the Hyuuga who came of age in the previous year become adults at a ceremony held in the pavilion in the clan gardens. Then fireworks are lit off just before sundown, to ward off any evil spirits who may be trying to follow into the New Year. Day Three: The third day of the celebration is when gifts are exchanged between family members. In essence, the exchanging of gifts shows family members that they are still loved and welcomed into the New Year with their loved ones. Those who have no others, due to loss of their family, are generally invited to join the main family on this day to show that if nobody else, they still have a family in the Hyuuga clan. Men wishing to propose to a woman will gift them a piece of jewelry, usually a ring, and a peony flower. If she accepts the man's proposal, the woman will then pin the flower in her hair and keep the ring. At this point, the two would be considered engaged. Should she refuse, then the flower and ring are returned to the man then the two go their own ways. Day Four: The fourth day of the celebration is for honoring those who could not make it home for this celebration. Those who are missing or deployed, yet have not disgraced themselves, will be honored. The clan gathers in the pavilion once more, and the names of those who could not make it home are spoken by the clan leader or whoever speaks on their behalf at the time. Following this, families burn paper offerings for those who have not returned as a way of asking Tian to see them safely home. Day Five: The fifth day of the celebration is for honoring those who have past in the previous year. Much as the day before, the clan will gather in the pavilion once again. The clan leader will speak the names of those who did not make it the previous year, then lead the clan in a mass prayer for the ancestors. Welcoming them into the New Year from the afterlife, and asking them to watch over the clan for a propserous New Year. Day Six: The sixth day of the celebration is marked by the Clan Feast. On this day, tables are set up around noon in the central pavilion.The clan will then gather there for a feast that tends to last two meals, with various festivities such as dances and plays symbolizing the various aspects of Hyuuga Culture. Traditionally, the clan leader will also directly address the clan before the second meal in a speech meant to tell what they have planned for the clan in the coming years. Day Seven: The seventh day of the celebration is for honoring those who will be coming in the next year. On this day, names are chosen for the children of the expecting couples. Then these names are written on paper offerings and burned within family homes, as a way to tell the ancestors of the newest addition to their lines. Then prayers are sent to the ancestors and Tian, asking them to watch over the children yet to be born in the coming year. The sixth day is usually marked by celebration among families in the form of dinners and generally just spending time together. Day Eight: The eighth day of the celebration is marked by businesses reopening for the first time since the festivities have started. On this day, businesses tend to be open only until around noon before closing down to have dinners among the coworkers as a symbol of prosperity in the company. Day Nine: The ninth day of the celebration is the birthday of Tian himself. On this day, the clan traditionally has a small parade through the compound in Tian's honor. Various delicacies and deserts reserved exclusively for this day are served in households and by street vendors during the parade. Fireworks will occasionally be set off on this day. Day Ten: The tenth day of the celebration is a more subdued celebration. For on this day, most families will be sending their ancestors back to Tian's embrace. This is done with prayers, and farewells such as placing the ancestor's favorite dish or item on the altar in a family home. Most do not go out on this day. Day Eleven: The eleventh day of the celebration is when businesses will open once more and for good this time around. They still run on the shorter schedule, and promotions are generally given out on this day should any be necessary. Day Twelve: The final day of the celebration is marked by the lantern festival. During the day families will spend time making Kongming lanterns together and writing on them their hopes for the coming year. At sundown, the clan will gather in the gardens and set the lanterns free into the night sky. This symbolizes sending their hopes and wishes for the year to Tian and the Ancestors, so they may ensure they come true. The newly engaged couples will typically make a Kongming lantern together and release it to ensure prosperity for their budding relationship. Rite of Tōngguò The Rite of Tōngguò (passing) is to see a fallen Hyuuga off to Tian. In this solemn ritual, the immediate family and friends of the fallen gathers at the temple. They will say their final farewells to the fallen and have a brief ceremony honoring their life. After which, bamboo is placed alongside the body to symbolize good fortune in the afterlife and some of the deceased's most prized belongings are placed alongside the body. At this point, the family member who was closed to the deceased will take a torch and light the pyre. Silence is held as the body burns, and the mortal bindings free the soul to enter Tian's embrace. After the ceremony, the ashes are placed in an ornate box before placing them in the Wall of Remembrance in the gardens. The wall has an alcove with the names of the respective Hyuuga who is in the alcove above it. New alcoves are made with each Hyuuga who passes. If it is a clan leader who passes, the entire clan is expected to be at the ceremony in the temple. Only the immediate family (Parents, siblings, spouses, and children) of the fallen may wear black at such a ceremony, as their sadness is seen as the greatest. Extended family and close friends may then wear bright colors such as light blue. Those who were not overly close to the fallen wear white, symbolizing that they were not as close to the fallen as the other mourners. The ashes are placed in the Wall of Remembrance by the member who ignited the pyre, symbolizing that member starting the fallen on their journey to Tian and seeing them to the final step. This is the only time that a Hyuuga may enter the resting gardens, apart from the caretakers. Relations * The Uchiha Clan: ' ''- Allied and Rivals As another famous and prestigious clan of Konohagakure and one that shares an equal strong doujutsu the Hyuuga see the Uchiha clan both as strong allies and as rivals. Each clan considers their own doujutsu superior to the other and mixing the two as an absolute offense, but on the other side they both share a great love for Konoha. * '''The Hon Clan: ''- Distrust, Dislike'' The Hon are a clan which has been known for being a rather vicious pack. The Hyuuga do not trust the Hon, and many Hyuuga simply do not like the Hon as is. With the rise of the Empire of Akino, the Hyuuga have had a bit of a spike in their distrust for the Hon. With one of their kind being the Empress. * The Homura Dynasty: ''- Loyal, Weary'' The Homura Dynasty is one which spawned from a Hon, and one which many Hyuuga don't believe has a place on the Imperial Throne. As such, the Hyuuga are weary of the Homura dynasty, though they will admit that Empress Kiyomi Homura is a rather impressive young woman. As such, the Hyuuga have pledged loyalty but also worry about the threat a Hon Empress could pose. * The Hanta Clan: - Dislike and Distrust As a result from the war long ago between the two clans, there is still strong feelings of dislike and distrust on both sides of this relation. The extreme Hyuuga tend to see the Hanta as lesser, and animalistic, hence the need for their summonings; to be among their kin. While the majority of clan simply harbors a slight distrust or dislike for the clan, though recent years have seen even this falling away. * Other Konoha Clans: The Hyuuga try to maintain stable relationships with the other clans of Konohagakure, though recent years has seen general opinion of the Hyuuga starting to slide quite a bit. Despite this, the Hyuuga do make attempts to keep these relationships in a workable condition.Category:Empire of Akino Category:Hyuuga Category:Clan